Delay locked circuits reside in many integrated circuits for delaying an external signal to obtain an internal signal. The delay locked circuit automatically tracks the external and internal signals to keep them synchronized. The internal signal usually serves as a reference signal for the integrated circuits instead of the external signal because the internal signal matches internal operating conditions of the integrated circuits, such as process, voltage, and temperature, better than the external signal does.
One type of delay locked circuit measures a timing of the external signal in every cycle (period) of the external signal. Based on the measurement, the delay locked circuit adjusts the delay applied to the external signal to keep the external and internal signals synchronized.
In many cases, the operating conditions of the integrated circuit remain unchanged for a time substantially greater than the cycle time of the external signal. Therefore, measuring the external signal to adjust the delay in every cycle time of the external signal wastes power.